1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a manual paper feed mechanism for a printer, particularly a mechanism having a simplified construction.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
A longitudinal manual paper feed mechanism of the kind described has been known as having a manual paper feed mechanism having a release lever adapted to permit mounting and demounting of a print paper to and from a platen, a paper feed gear for rotating the paper feed roller, a manual knob having a peripheral gear section engageable with the paper feed gear, and a manual lever supporting the manual knob rotatably and swingably towards and away from the paper feed gear.
In this conventional mechanism, the manual knob is made to engage with a paper feed gear and, after releasing the pressure of the head by an operation of a switch, the manual knob is rotated to drive the paper feed gear and the paper feed roller, thereby manually feeding the paper.
This known paper feeding mechanism, however, suffers from problems such as a complication of the construction and a rise in the production cost, due to the necessity for the electric circuit including the switch. Another problem is that the manual paper feed by the manual knob cannot be conducted unless the electric power is supplied to the printer because, without the power, the switch does not operate.